La vérité, c'est qu'ils avaient tout faux
by Joth
Summary: Snape trouve enfin une bonne excuse pour coller cette parfaite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout autant de temps qu'il le veut. Mais peut-être que tout ne se passera pas comme il l'avait pourtant si bien prévu...
1. La prochaine fois :

**La prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois**

Ses yeux croisèrent les siens et leur noirceur l'effraya. Elle souhaita, presque à haute voix, que le lien visuel se brise mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, tétanisée. A vrai dire, même ses paupières n'osaient plus se fermer, par peur de déclencher la fureur qui brûlait dans les yeux sombres de son professeur.

Et puis soudain, il lui hurla à la figure… tellement fort qu'Hermione eu beaucoup de mal à reconnaître son propre nom. Elle tenta de s'excuser mais aucun mot ne sortait, alors elle céda à nouveau ses lèvres en se jurant de ne plus les ouvrir que sous obligation.

Les poings de son professeur tapèrent son vieux bureau de bois -elle crut qu'il allait se fendre en deux sous ses mains- et elle sursauta quand il rapprocha un peu son visage du sien, enfonçant encore plus la rage noire de ses yeux dans la surprise et la terreur des siens. Elle crut qu'il allait la tuer sur place : la découper en morceaux et la jeter dans un de ses chaudrons, avec toutes sortes d'autres ingrédients dont elle ne préférait même pas savoir le nom. Mais il tourna les talons et retourna derrière son bureau dans un tournoiement de cape dont lui seul avait le secret.

Hermione respira enfin.

"80 points en moins pour Gryffondor !", cracha-t-il, partagé entre fierté et colère. "10 points pour avoir ne serait-ce que penser que la recette proposé par le manuel ne méritait pas d'être suivie; 10 pour ne pas l'avoir suivie. 10 points pour avoir fait exploser votre chaudron.", il respira profondément avant de crier, "Et 50 points pour avoir réussit à la faire exploser sur ma cape !"

"Vous avez de la potion dans les cheveux et sur le nez, pro…", commença timidement Ron.

Les ténèbres noires glissèrent sur le visage de celui qui avait osé.

"5 points en moins pour Gryffondor !", aboya Snape en passant ses doigts sur son énorme nez. "D'autres remarques ?"

Il fixa chaque élève présent, les défiant tacitement, mais aucun d'eux ne cilla. Il hocha légèrement, satisfait de la panique qu'il faisait régner, avant de reposer son attention sur Hermione.

"Vous êtes retenue.", ajouta-t-il d'une voix glacial. "Vous viendrez ici tous les soirs à dix-neuf heures précise, et que l'idée d'être en retard ne vous traverse même pas l'esprit !"

Hermione respira à plein poumons avant de demander, presque chuchoter :

"Jusqu'à quand ?"

Et comme elle se l'était imaginé, en guise de réponse il planta de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Et elle vénéra un instant celui qui avait décidé, un jour, que les regards ne tueraient pas. Elle posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés, désespérée.

Elle entendit à peine ce que chuchotait Ron à l'oreille d'Harry. "Pauvre Hermione… quand il ne précise pas, ça veut dire beaucoup, beaucoup d'heures… Un nombre à trois chiffres. Au moins."

"Weasley. Vous viendrez ce soir à la même heure."

"Mais pourqu…"

"Et demain.", renchérit Snape.

Ronald s'enfonça dans sa chaise, prêt à se coucher par terre si cela pouvait le faire disparaître du champ de vision de son horrible professeur de potions.

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, tous les sorciers se levèrent en une seule et même vague et se pressèrent hors de la salle -Hermione et Ron en tête. Des paquets de cinq élèves créaient des bouchons au niveau de la porte, mais même un Serpentard ne pensa pas à se battre pour ça, ils auraient tout le temps pour ça après. Pour l'instant, il fallait sortir, et c'était tout. Sortir pour respirer, sortir pour survivre.

Une fois le dernier élève sortit, Snape claqua la porte de sa salle de classe et retourna s'assoir derrière son bureau. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres gercées : il avait enfin trouvé une bonne excuse pour coller cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout autant de temps qu'il le voudrait. Son sourire disparut quand une goute de potion verdâtre tomba d'une de ses mèches noires pour atterir sur le bout de son nez.

Elle allait payer.


	2. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois

Merci aux trois personnes qui ont mis un commentaire sur le prologue : Antaram, Hermione Jane Rogue (coïncidence) et PMCJLM11 et ceux qui ont ajouté la fiction à leurs alertes ou à leurs favoris. Excusez-moi, j'ai un peu de mal avec le site. J'espère que je m'adapterai. En attendant j'espère ne pas avoir fait de Out Of Character. Et je tiens aussi à préciser que j'écris au peeling donc je n'ai aucune idée de où je vais avec cette histoire, mais j'y vais… j'espère que vous me suivrez. Voilà le chapitre 1 :

* * *

><p>Hermione marchait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les bras remplis de livres de potion, et quand elle s'arrêta enfin, Ron la bouscula, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée -trop préoccupé à se demander ce que Snape avait bien pu leur inventer en guise de punition.<p>

"Préviens la prochaine fois que tu t'arrêtes!"

Devant la non-réaction d'Hermione, il leva les yeux et reconnu la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il poussa un gémissement de peur et se cacha derrière son amie. Elle aurait pris un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui, à souligner son courage, si elle-même n'avait pas été un peu effrayée.

Elle jeta un petit regard à sa montre : 19h, ils étaient juste à l'heure. Elle rassembla toute son énergie pour taper trois petits coups à la porte du cachot, puis elle recula d'un pas, prudente (écrasant les pieds de Ron au passage).

La porte ne s'ouvrait pas, et l'idée de partir en courant traversa plus d'une fois l'esprit de Ron. Hermione, quant à elle, commençait à se demander si elle devait re-fraper ou pas. Elle allait le faire mais la porte s'ouvrit avant que son poing ne l'est touché, et elle baissa rapidement sa main.

La silhouette noire qu'ils aperçurent, bien qu'attendue, leur nouèrent le ventre.

Snape remonta la manche noire de son costume étrange et regarda sa montre : 19:01.

"Vous êtes en retard.", affirma-t-il.

"Mais ce n'est pas ju…", répliqua Hermione.

Il prit les livres de celle-ci d'un geste brusque, et sembla les compter tout en lisant leur titre.

"5 points en moins pour Gryffondor.", dit-il avant de retourner à son bureau.

Hermione se questionna sur ce retrait de points, était-ce à cause de ce faux retard ou à cause des livres qu'elle avait apporté alors qu'il ne l'avait pas demandé -ou les deux ? Dans tous les cas, c'était mauvais signe.

"Entrez", soupira-t-il.

Ils rentrèrent, presque en marche arrière dans la "salle de classe" et Ron ferma la porte sans faire le moindre bruit.

Quand Hermione aperçut les deux chaudrons posés sur deux tables voisines, elle soupira. Au moins, il n'allait pas leur faire nettoyer le sol, les murs ou le plafond, ni même ses pots vides auparavant remplis de choses… bizarres et gluantes.

"Granger, à droite. Weasley, de l'autre côté.", ordonna-t-il sans lever les yeux de la copie qu'il corrigeait. "Vous avez une heure."

Hermione se jeta sur son chaudron et lu la recette : elle n'avait pas de titre. Ce petit détail l'effraya. Un peu. Devait-elle se tuer tout de suite, ou attendre encore un peu ?, pensait-elle.

Sur son bureau étaient étalés vingt ingrédients différents, des plantes pour la plupart excepté une limace violacée -agitée, elle se jetait de toutes ses forces sur les parois du bocal pour tenter de le faire tomber et de le briser- et ce qui semblait être une noix. _Semblait_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de se préciser. La seule plante qu'elle connaissait était la Livèche -elle ressemblait à une plante modlu qui poussait dans le jardin de ses parents. Mais, heureusement pour elle, son professeur avait eu une once de bon sens en mettant la première lettre de chaque élément à côté de l'élément en question. La recette lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais sans le titre, elle fut incapable de la reconnaître. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû relire ses livres deux fois avant de venir ici !

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil incertain à son ami, et celui-ci lui rendit un regard effrayé. Il avait lui aussi une vingtaine d'ingrédients, et elle comprit la raison de son affolement car l'un d'eux était une araignée vivante, bien qu'enfermée elle aussi dans un bocal, ça n'en restait pas moins un araignée. Et tout le monde savait que Ron détestait -_euphémisme_- ces bestioles, même Snape.

Quand elle sentit le regard insistant de celui-ci se poser sur son visage, elle reporta son attention sur son chaudron. Et sur sa recette. Et sur le bocal qui venait de se renverser sous le poids de la limace.

Les 15 premières étapes furent faciles à exécuter pour une sorcière comme elle. Il suffisait de couper la plupart des plantes en cubes (sa mère lui avait appris à faire ça pendant les dernières vacances, et elle avait remarqué les regards surpris que lui lançaient Snape à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à couper une tige de plante à toute vitesse.) et à retirer toutes les pétales de leurs corolles -pour celles qui avaient des fleurs. Il fallait parfois hacher, déchirer, fendre ou bien brûler, griller ou glacer; mais ça, c'était facile.

Et ce fut à la 16ème étape que les choses se compliquèrent pour Hermione.

La 16ème consigne de la recette était de prendre la plante nommée Crampon Officinal et de couper sa tige à un endroit précis pour faire sortir trois gouttes de sa sève, si jamais elle se trompait d'endroit ou faisait un trou trop grand, la plante mourrait et ne pourrait plus lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin, et si elle mettait une goutte en trop ou une en moins, sa potion serait inutilisable ou mortelle. Elle avait deux tiges pour réussir. Elle posa alors la première à l'écart des autres ingrédients et pris le couteau le plus fin qu'elle avait à sa disposition, elle chercha l'endroit indiqué par la recette puis y enfonça doucement la pointe de son couteau. Elle eut l'impression de percer le coeur de la plante et cela la déconcentra. Elle retira son couteau et pencha la tige au dessus de son chaudron, mais rien ne coula.

"Il ne faut pas retirer votre couteau, Granger.", soupira-t-il, les yeux toujours collés sur sa copie.

Sans levés les siens non plus, elle devinait qu'il était en train de peindre en rouge la feuille qu'il corrigeait, et elle espérait que ce ne soit pas la sienne.

Elle chassa Snape de ses pensées et pris la deuxième tige de Crampon Officinal. Elle réitéra ses gestes et cette fois elle réussit.

Quand elle arriva enfin à l'avant-dernière étape, elle regarda l'heure : 19h45. Avec un peu de chance, il la laisserait partir si elle avait finit avant. Elle secoua la tête, se souvenant qu'il s'agissait de Snape. Elle s'assit sur son tabouret pour lire les deux dernières consignes.

- Ouvrez la Nocotte en deux (sans briser la coquille, si possible), prenez le Nock entre l'index et le pouce droit et tapez-le contre le rebord du chaudron jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise. Siffler ensuite sur la fumée pour qu'elle se mélange mélodieusement avec le reste de la potion. -

Elle fronça les sourcils, la dernière phrase lui paraissait étrange. Depuis quand fallait-il que les ingrédients se mélange_ mélodieusement_ à la potion? Etait-elle obligée de siffler au milieu d'une heure de colle silencieuse du pire professeur de potion de tout l'univers ? Parce qu'elle ne savait pas siffler.

Elle toussota et se leva. Elle rougit quand Snape posa son regard dans le sien: comment allait-elle pouvoir dire ça? Il allait se foutre d'elle, c'était certain.

"Je ne sais pas siffler.", avoua-t-elle, d'un trait.

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé et ravi d'apprendre ce détail croustillant. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne savait donc pas tout !

"Et en quoi ça me regarde ?"

Elle lut sa consigne à voix haute. Il semblait avoir oublié quelle potion il lui avait donné.

Il soupira pour la énième fois et se leva de son bureau.

Elle jeta un regard à Ron qui la regardait, mi-surpris, mi-apeuré à l'approche de son professeur.

"Weasley, vous comptez rester ici jusqu'à demain matin ? Vous n'êtes même pas à la moitié de votre potion.", reprocha-t-il en passant devant lui sans même le regarder.

Ron replongea dans son activité, laissant Hermione à la merci de Snape. Peut-être qu'elle devait se tuer maintenant, finalement elle avait bien fait d'attendre.

Il se pencha au dessus du chaudron fumant de son élève et se redressa sans rien dire, ce qu'elle prit presque comme un compliment.

"Faîtes le début de votre consigne.", ordonna-t-il, glacial.

Elle devina qu'il sifflerai pour elle.

"Je n'ai qu'une…", elle regarda sa recette pour vérifier le nom. "Nocotte. Si je n'y arrive pas du premier coup ?"

Il plissa légèrement les yeux et elle ne posa pas la question deux fois. Elle prit ce qu'elle avait deviné être la Nocotte (la petite noix) et l'ouvrit comme elle aurait ouvert un fruit mûr. Par miracle, elle ne brisa pas la coquille et elle la posa sur la table une fois qu'elle eut attrapé le Nock. Le Nock bougeait entre ses doigts, mi-vivant, mi-mort. En le regardant, elle se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être… quelque chose entre l'animal et la plante, qui ressemblait à un petit vers de terre. Aussi, elle eut un instant pitié de cette _chose _et elle leva les yeux vers ceux de son professeur, exaspérés.

"Granger, ne vous faîtes pas prier.", conseilla-t-il.

Elle tapa alors le petit vers contre le bord de son chaudron jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre et dégage une fumée jaune et inodore, à son plus grand bonheur -elle ne préférait pas imaginé l'odeur que ça aurait eu. Son professeur décolla enfin ses yeux d'elle, se pencha au dessus du chaudron et siffla sur la fumée. Hermione regardait celle-ci fondre dans la potion et lui donner une couleur plus claire, elle n'avait encore jamais vu ça.

Elle remercia du bout des lèvres son professeur quand il tourna les talons.

Elle lut la 20ème consigne, écoeurée à l'idée de devoir toucher cette limace -qui avait, entre temps, virée au bleue.

- Attraper la Limaque et pincez la jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne vert pomme (sans la faire tomber), coupez la ensuite en deux d'un seul coup et jetez dans le chaudron la partie qui reste claire. -

Elle eut un hoquet de dégout en prenant la Limaque entre ses doigts. Et elle changea dix fois de couleurs en quelques secondes car elle Hermione la pinçait pour qu'elle arrête de bouger. Elle décida de la poser sur son bureau et de la toucher jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne verte pomme. Elle appuya sur la Limaque gluante une douzaine de fois avant qu'elle ne prenne la couleur attendue. Une fois cela fait, elle la lâcha sans une once de regret et attrapa le couteau tranchant. Elle coupa l'animal en deux parties presque égales, et l'une d'elle devint verte foncée puis noire avant de disparaitre, alors elle jeta l'autre dans le chaudron. Celui-ci lui explosa au visage quand elle se pencha pour regarder le résultat. Elle recracha dans le bocal ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, s'essuya le visage avec sa robe de sorcier, et se demanda où est-ce qu'elle avait pu faire une erreur.

La voix froide de son professeur la sortie de ses questionnements.

"Excusez-moi Granger, je crois avoir, _accidentellement_, effacé la dernière consigne en effaçant le titre. Elle précisait qu'il ne fallait pas se pencher au dessus du chaudron avant quelques minutes…", il releva la tête, un minuscule sourire fendillait ses lèvres.

La colère rongeait les veines de ses joues. Puis elle pensa que si le chaudron avait explosé, c'était qu'elle avait réussit la potion. Elle sourit à pleine dent en regardant sa montre, 19h50. Elle avait réussit.

Snape serra les dents, comprenant très vite qu'elle avait deviné ce qu'il n'avait pas dit… _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout_, grrrrr… rien que son nom le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

"Venez-ici, Granger", dicta-t-il. "Prenez ce flacon est remplissez-le de votre potion."

Elle s'exécuta sans un mot, et ramena le flacon sur son bureau.

"Aidez Weasley, ou nous mourrons ici."

Elle courut l'aider et il leva les yeux au ciel. Bon Dieu qu'elle pouvait être soulante ! Il replongea dans la correction de ses copies, tout en gardant un oeil sur ses deux retenus.

A 19h59, Weasley avait finit. Il remplit le flacon que Snape lui avait donné et le posa sur son bureau. Seul l'autorisation de partir qu'ils n'avaient pas eu les retenaient encore ici.

"Buvez.", ordonna le professeur.

Les yeux de ses deux élèves se croisèrent, terrorisés. Il en profita pour jeter un sort informulé sur la potion du garçon qui était visiblement ratée, malgré l'intervention de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Et quand leur attention se reposa sur lui il continua.

"Buvez, et vous êtes libres."

"Avons-nous le droit de savoir le nom de ces potions ?", questionna-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

"Non, Granger."

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis but d'un trait sa potion, il retint un sourire. Weasley la fixa, les yeux ronds, puis il but la sienne.

"A demain.", dit Snape, comme une invitation à sortir.

Et ils s'en allèrent, presque en courant.

Snape sourit. Weasley venait d'avaler la potion nommée Babillage, qui lui ferait dire des choses encore plus dénuées de sens que ses paroles habituelles. Et la parfaite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, un Philtre de Confusion. Il avait hâte de voir Granger sous l'effet de cette potion, qui menait souvent à des conduites impétueuses et téméraires.

Il regarda sa montre, 20h02. Il avait huit minutes pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour dîner en compagnie de toute l'école. Et de Weasley. Et de Granger.

* * *

><p>Hermione et Ron retournèrent à la tour Gryffondor sans échanger un seul mot, effrayés à l'idée de cracher des limaces ou quelconque autre animal gluant.<p>

Ils se changèrent en quelques minutes puis partirent dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait pas encore tous les élèves.

Ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté d'Harry et fixèrent leur assiettes. Il haussa un sourcil, peu habitué à ce calme entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

"Qu'est-qu'il vous a fait ?"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et, heureuse que rien ne se passe, expliqua à Harry l'heure qu'ils venaient de passer. A la fin de l'explication, ils jetèrent tous les trois un regard en direction de la table des professeurs et fixèrent Snape. Il avait l'air tout à fait normal, pour Snape.

"Quelle potion il t'a fait faire ?", demanda Harry à Hermione.

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai oublié mes livres dans sa salle."

"Ts nrml pr l'nstnt Hrmnn !", et il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

"Oh non Ron… Je pense qu'il a dû te donner la potion Babillage ! Elle rend les paroles incompréhensibles et plus tard, incohérentes !"

"Cmmt j v fr m mntn ? Jsq qnd c dr ?"

"Désolé Ron, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis…", avoua Harry.

"Moi non plus, on dirait du Fourchelang !", elle s'arrêta. "Qu'est-qu'il a bien pu me donner ?", gémit-elle.

Le dîner commençait, et Ron restait silencieux pendant qu'Hermione citait à Harry tous les ingrédients qu'elle avait mit dans son chaudron. Evidemment, si elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître la potion sans manuel, Harry n'en serait pas capable, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

* * *

><p>Snape dînait, entourée de McGonagall -elle même assise à côté de Dumbledore- à sa droite et de Flitwick à sa gauche. Il avait remarqué avec joie que Weasley n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis le début du repas. Désormais, il attendait que la potion qu'il avait fait boire à Granger fasse effet.<p>

Et tout à coup, alors qu'il se débattait avec son poulet, une forte musique électronique -certainement moldue- raisonna dans la Grande Salle.

Il leva les yeux et tenta de retenir le sourire qui piquait ses lèvres: Granger dansait entre la table de Gryffondor et celle de Poufsouffle, en se servant de sa baguette comme d'un micro -le mouvement de ses lèvres était tellement exagéré qu'il le devinait de là où il était. Les yeux de Potter sortaient de leur orbites et ceux de Weasley baveraient, si cela avait été possible. Les autres la fixait d'un oeil surpris, amusé, moqueur ou bien bavant.

Pendant qu'il tentait de cacher la naissance d'un rire derrière sa main, la Gryffondor donna quatre petits coups de baguette et le son se dispersa aux coins de la Grande Salle, prêt à continuer toute la nuit si personne ne l'arrêtait.

Elle rangea sa baguette en un geste gracieux, calculé, qui semblait être la fin d'un joli pas de danse.

Snape se calmait doucement en fixant cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, qui pouvait, finalement, être plus drôle qui ne le pensait, et il remarqua qu'elle dansait de manière très suggestive et très… aléatoire. Tantôt, elle semblait voler, elle tournait comme une danseuse étoile, tantôt elle dansait de manière plus brut, comme le faisait sûrement les rappeurs des rues mordues et tantôt elle faisait carrément: n'importe quoi.

Minerva, vieille peau qu'elle était, se leva, prête à aller la chercher pour la calmer ou l'amener dans la tour des Gryffondors pour qu'elle se calme seule, mais Dumbledore agrippa son bras pour la faire assoir. Le spectacle l'amusait, pas étonnant. Vieux fou qu'il était.

Alors, des rires moqueurs retentirent au dessus de la musique. Ils provenaient de la table de sa propre maison: Serpentard, et entourait son petit prince: Drago Malfoy. Il riait à pleins poumons : c'était son genre. Il attendait depuis des lustres une occasion comme celle-ci pour ridiculiser le "trio d'or" une bonne fois pour toutes, et Snape sourit à l'idée qu'il lui avait servit cette occasion sur un plateau en argent.

Quand Granger entendit enfin qu'on se moquait d'elle, elle chercha du regard celui qui riait si fort. Son regard croisa celui de Drago, et Snape se demanda jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Comme pour répondre, Hermione sauta sur le banc des Poufsouffles, entre deux élèves et deux pas de danses, puis sur leur table. Un sort informulé repoussait la vaisselle qui se trouvait sur son chemin pour qu'elle puisse passer sans la casser. Elle réitéra l'opération pour la table des Serdaigles. Puis elle bondit sur la table des Serpentards, dans ce qui semblait aussi être un pas de danse, et se plaça devant Drago Malfoy dans une position très provocante. Snape voyait de là où il était que le sang de celui-ci brûlait sous sa peau; ses joues étaient rosies (bien qu'il essayait de le cacher) et les veines de sa tempe palpitaient tellement qu'on aurait crut qu'elles allaient exploser. Il préféra se dire que c'était de dégout plutôt que d'envie. Puis il compris que l'événement ne serait plus jamais évoqué par Drago, à cause de ce moment. Il soupira. Malfoy était définitivement débile ! La repousser n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée. Mais il se contentait de la fixer, hésitant entre la pousser ou l'embrasser furieusement : c'était désespérant à regarder. Il allait d'ailleurs se lever mais Granger lui attrapa le col et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne bouge. Snape eut un petit rictus de dégout. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, puis avant qu'elle ne sépare leur lèvres Drago la repoussa faussement. Elle lui sourit alors malicieusement puis glissa sur la table avant d'en descendre. Et de se remettre à danser et chanter.

Dumbledore se leva, et pour l'effet dramatique, il stoppa la musique d'un sort informulé. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui -même celui de Granger- et après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité… Il se mit à se dandiner, faisant des roulettes avec ses mains tout en bougeant les épaules -copiant un geste que Granger avait fait quelques instants plus tôt- et ralluma la musique.

Des fous rires, sincères cette fois, traversèrent la salle -évitant la table des Serpentards, qui restaient bouche bée- et Hermione se remit à danser. Elle était visiblement increvable. En plus d'être Je-Sais-Tout. Et puis les élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, ravis de cet interlude joyeux et inhabituel, se mirent à se secouer dans tous les sens, plus au moins au rythme de la musique. Une dizaine de chaque table se levèrent pour danser eux-aussi.

Du coin de l'oeil, Snape aperçut un élève de Serpentard qui s'était levé mais Drago l'avait attrapé par le bras pour le rassoir. Un autre commençait à bouger mais il reçut un coup de coude, alors il arrêta.

Snape se tapa la tête contre la table. Cette école était _définitivement_ irrécupérable.


	3. Infernale MissJeSaisTout !

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont postés des reviews au chapitre précédent, et celles qui m'ont ajouté à leur alertes et/ou favoris !

Pour les détails que j'ai oublié de préciser : Hermione a 16 ans. Hermione et Snape ne vont pas s'appeler "mon amour" avant un bout de temps alors j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop pressées. J'essaie de ne pas faire de Out Of Character même si je n'y arrive pas forcément... et voilà.

Ce chapitre est très court -je suis désolée pour l'attente- mais il est nécessaire (comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, un chapitre est égal à une journée); les choses importantes commencent au prochaine chapitre ! J'essaierai d'être plus rapide ! J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci quand même. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, 19h01.<p>

_Encore en retard_, pensa Snape.

"COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS...", lui cria l'infernale Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dès qu'il ouvrit la porte.

Il la regarde un instant puis ferma la porte. Elle se tut; il rouvrit.

"OSÉ NOUS FAIRE..."

Il referma.

Décidément... elle réagissait avec plus de calme qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Car il avait imaginé un scénario : Granger lui sautait au cou pour essayer de l'étrangler, lui donnant enfin l'occasion de lui lancer le sort qu'il rêvait de lui jeter depuis leur première rencontre -en plus d'une nouvelle vingtaine d'heures de colle.

Il ouvrit de nouveau la porte.

"FAIRE DES POTI..."

"10 points en moins pour Gryffondor", dit-il.

"Hermione...", lui chuchota Weasley en tirant sur son bras.

"...ONS COMME CELLES-LA ET..."

"15 points en moins pour Gryffondor."

Elle était aussi débile qu'il le pensait et elle se surpassait tous les jours pour le lui prouver.

"NOUS LES FAIRE B..."

"20 points en moins pour Gryffondor", souffla-t-il, blasé.

"Hermione ! Tais-toi !", lui ordonna le rouquin à son oreille.

"...OIRE ? ET COMMENT O..."

"50 points en moins pour Gryffondor !", _qu'elle se taise, par Merlin !_

Weasley plaqua sa main contre sa bouche : "TAIS-TOI !"

Snape tourna les talons. "Entrez."

Il s'installa derrière son bureau et fixa ses deux "élèves". Il était ravi de les voir terrorisés à l'idée de devoir faire une autre potion inconnue avant de devoir la boire, mais malheureusement, Dumbledore lui avait interdit de refaire ça -même s'il avait bien aimé voir Granger s'amuser un peu.

"Monsieur, que faisons-nous ?", demanda-t-elle, le sortant de ses pensées.

"On se tait, Granger ! Vous n'êtes là que depuis cinq minutes et vous avez déjà retiré 95 points à Gryffondor, alors à votre place je me cacherais sous la table, ou même mieux : je me transformerais en table !", lui proposa-t-il en espérant sincèrement qu'un brin de lucidité traverse son esprit et qu'elle le fasse.

"Ne comptez pas sur moi pour ça !", marmona-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

"5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, petite insolente.", dit-il, les yeux collés sur la recette de la potion Pimentine.

D'un sort informulé, il fit apparaître sur chaque table un chaudron, la dizaine d'ingrédients nécessaire et la recette.

"Vous avez une heure."

"Vous comptez nous faire boire de la Pimentine ?", s'exclama Hermione -qui s'était, évidemment, jetée sur la feuille avant même que Weasley ne remarque qu'un chaudron était apparu devant lui.

"Non. Vos potions renouvellerons les stocks de Madame Pomfresh pour l'hiver qui arrive."

"Et... si on rate ?", questionna lentement Weasley.

Snape laissa échapper un sourire sournois et rempli de défis, qui voulait clairement dire : _Essayez, vous verrez_. Il reposa son attention sur Granger, dont le regard se faisait insistant.

"Fermez la bouche, Granger."

Et 45 minutes plus tard, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait fini. Et sa potion avait l'air d'être parfaite -elle l'était sans aucun doute-, détail qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point. Il lui lança un regard pour lui ordonner d'aider Weasley avant que sa salle de classe n'explose. Elle ne dit rien mais s'exécuta.

20h, il avait fini. Snape rendit les livres à Hermione les livres qu'elle avait oublié la veille et les laissa partir avec un immense bonheur. Il récupéra les deux potions -corrigeant les défauts de celle de Weasley- et les amena à l'infirmière sur le chemin de la Grande Salle.


	4. L'ombre dans ses yeux

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont postés des reviews au chapitre précédent, et celles qui m'ont ajouté à leur alertes et/ou favoris !

Un chapitre encore un peu court, moins drôle. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et j'attends vos hypothèses.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, 19h01.<p>

_**Encore** en retard_, pensa Snape.

La porte de son cachot grinça sous ses mains, et il se retrouva nez-a-nez avec... Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Il lui retira 5 points pour son impardonnable retard.

Puis, plusieurs sentiments -tellement éloignés les un des autres qu'il eut du mal à les éprouver en même temps- se mélangèrent en lui quand il croisa son regard : du désespoir : il allait devoir passer un peu moins d'un heure avec elle -et Merlin sait combien de fois il avait prié pour qu'elle ne vienne pas-; de la joie : il allait prendre un malin plaisir à lui retirer le maximum de points pour chaque faute qu'elle fera; de l'agacement : rien que de penser à elle l'irritait; de l'ennui : qu'allait-il faire pendant qu'elle ferait sa potion ? Corriger des copies; et... Et mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce regard ? Ses yeux ne brillaient pas comme d'habitude. Ils n'avaient plus leur étincelle de fierté, d'arrogance et de_ sois-disant_ courage Gryffondorien. Ses pupilles étaient brunes mais il les voyait les noires, et froides. Il avait déjà vu ce regard, mais jamais sur cette effrontée de Granger. En fait, Snape voyait ce regard tous les jours, parce que c'était le sien.

Et ses cheveux ? Elle était décoiffée, comme si elle sortait vainqueur de la Bataille Finale (cette pensée le fit rire intérieurement: _peu probable_). Et sa chemise froissée et mal boutonnée ? Où était passée la parfaite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il connaissait (_détestait_, ne put-il s'empêcher de se corriger) ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

"Granger, 10 points en moins : habillez-vous correctement !"

Elle fixa un instant son regard vide dans le sien puis chercha ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Et elle ne remarqua rien.

"Vous avez boutonné le samedi avec le dimanche."

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne reconnaissait visiblement pas l'expression qu'il venait d'employer et cela le surpris autant que l'exaspéra; c'était Albus qui la lui avait apprise un jour où il était mal réveillé -et où il devait être dans un état semblable à celui de Granger- en lui précisant que c'était une expression moldue. _Evidemment_.

"Votre chemise !", rugit-il, agacé, en la pointant des doigts.

Il ferma la porte de moitié et s'enfonça dans sa classe.

"Ne profitez pas de l'occasion pour vous enfuir", dit-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ce détail aussi était étrange : depuis quand Miss-Je-Sais-Tout manquait des occasions pour ouvrir sa grande bouche ?

Attendant depuis une trentaine de secondes et n'entendant plus de bruit, il s'impatienta.

"Vous recousez vos boutons, Granger ?", râla-t-il en priant pour qu'elle soit partie.

Il ouvrit la porte et elle boutonnait le dernier.

"Entrez."

Elle s'exécuta et partit s'assoir derrière le bureau qui était, en quelque sorte, devenu le sien. Snape se posta devant celui-ci et attendit que son élève le remarque et lève les yeux vers lui.

"Vous êtes-vous endormie avant de venir à mon heure de colle, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?", s'exclama-t-il en fixant tantôt ses yeux, tantôt ses cheveux.

Remarquant les regards insistants de son professeur, elle glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure et remarqua -très vite cette fois-ci- que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors les les aplati doucement en détournant le regard.

"J'exige des élèves prêts au travail, pas des paresseux prêts à se rendormir.", lui cracha-t-il en tournant les talons. "Compris ?", questionna-t-il en faisant un petit demi-tour sur lui-même très théâtral.

Elle hocha péniblement la tête.

Snape s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise. _Quelle pouvait bien être la cause de cette "absence"?_ Il secoua la tête, certain de voir les choses en grand : elle s'était endormie, voilà tout. Demain, ça serait passé.

Aujourd'hui, il avait prévu de lui faire faire la potion Amnésie -digne d'un Gryffondor de premier année- car il ne devait pas s'attarder dans sa salle ce soir. Il s'était dit que Granger serait surprise de la simplicité qu'il lui imposait, mais qu'elle serait d'apprendre qu'elle serait libre dès sa potion terminée.

Il fit apparaître sur le bureau de son élève tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Et elle commença.

Snapa râla silencieusement : un pile de feuille haute comme son bras l'attendait. Il jeta un regard à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elle avait l'air de vouloir apprendre la potion avant de la commencer: désespérant. Il prit alors la première feuille du paquet et peint toute la première ligne en rouge: ça commençait bien. Quels abrutis ces Gryffondors !

15 minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était en train de peindre un chef d'oeuvre rouge sur la feuille d'un Serdaigle, le chaudron de Granger explosa. Il leva les yeux, juste les yeux.

"Granger !"

Elle sursauta. Il se redressa entièrement.

"Qu'avez-vous fait, encore ?"

"Rien je... Je ne sais pas.", murmura-t-elle en s'essuyant le visage.

Snape ne put s'empêcher de repenser au moment qui lui avait valu ses heures de colles : désormais, c'était elle qui était couverte de potion. S'il savait rien, il rirait aux éclats.

Il se contenta d'un sourire en coin.

"Recommencez ! Et dépêchez-vous de finir."

30 minutes plus tard, Snape regarda sa montre : 19h48. Il devait partir.

"Vous avez fini, Granger?", demanda-t-il en se levant.

"Non..."

Il s'approcha et se pencha sur le chaudron de son élève: la potion était bleue. Elle devait être verte. Il planta son regard sombre dans le sien, et soudain, en croisant la noirceur des pupilles brunes, sa rage se calma. Un peu.

"10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour n'avoir pas réussi votre potion ! Vous recommencerez demain. Et après-demain. Jusqu'à ce que vous y arriviez.", il fit un pause. "Dehors !"

Elle se leva d'un bon, le sac déjà en main puis s'en alla sans se retourner. Cependant, il entendit un vague "à demain" se perdre dans sa salle de cours.

Il prit ses affaires, vérifia minutieusement que rien ne lui manquait puis partit en courant prévenir Dumbledore de son absence. Il savait, de source sûr, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appellerait ce soir, et il devait se tenir prêt, mentalement et physiquement. _Pour Lily._


	5. Les souvenirs de Granger

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont postés des reviews au chapitre précédent, et celles qui m'ont ajouté à leur alertes et/ou favoris !

Je ne sais pas où je vais avec cette histoire, peut-être qu'elle sera plus courte que prévu.

J'ai autorisé les reviews anonymes si jamais un anonyme lit cette fiction !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, 16h.<p>

Harry, Ron et Hermione attendaient devant la porte du cachot avec tous les Gryffondors de 6ème année, quand Drago bouscula intentionnellement Ron.

"Pousse-toi, Weasmoche", ordonna-t-il avec dédain.

Ron glissa sa main sous sa robe de sorcier, prêt à sortir sa baguette, mais Harry l'en empêcha: "il n'en vaut pas la peine."

Drago, peu soucieux de l'attaque qu'il venait d'éviter, s'arrêta un court instant devant Hermione. Furtivement, elle vit briller dans ses yeux un éclat qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Et il s'en alla au milieu des Serpentards avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Snape ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe et tout le monde entra -dont certains, comme Neville, en marche arrière.

Quand Hermione passa l'entrée, elle sentit le regard de son professeur dans son dos, et elle se demanda pourquoi il se faisait si pesant. Elle s'assit à son bureau, aux côtés de Neville, et attendit que Snape dévoile la potion qu'ils allaient devoir réaliser avant de la commencer.

Le professeur s'occupait en passant entre les rangs. Il félicitait les Serpentards qui ne le méritaient pas, ajoutait des points à ceux qui n'avaient pas fait exploser leur chaudron, mais traitait de moins que rien les Gryffondors qui avaient bien réussit leur potion et harcelait ceux qui s'étaient trompés. Quand il passa devant Hermione, il ne dit rien. Sa potion était parfaite, elle le savait à la pointe d'agacement qu'elle distinguait dans ses yeux sombres, et elle était ravie !

Il partit s'assoir sur sa chaise et n'en bougea plus jusqu'à la fin du cours -il semblait prier tout ce qu'il connaissait pour que la sonnerie retentisse. Il était visiblement contrarié... de toute façon, Snape s'énervait dès qu'il voyait un Gryffondor ! Ou un Poufsouffle. Ou un Serdaigle.

* * *

><p>Plus tard: 19h.<p>

Snape ouvrit la porte. Il ne s'accorda pas le plaisir de lui retirer des points pour un -faux- retard car elle tapait à sa porte depuis quelques longues minutes.

Quand il posa son attention sur elle, il eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir la même Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que la veille au soir: ses habits étaient froissés, presque sales; ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude et ses yeux étaient noircis par leur perte de tout sentiment.

Il la laissa entrer et elle s'assit derrière son bureau, fixant un point invisible devant elle.

Snape fit apparaître sur son bureau un chaudron ainsi que les ingrédients et la recette de la potion Amnésie -en espérant ne serait-ce qu'un haussement d'épaule de sa part, mais elle ne bougea pas.

Il toussota, elle posa son regard vide dans le sien. Et elle le fixa longuement.

Cependant, elle répondit à sa question qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

"Je veux que vous entriez dans mon esprit.", dit-elle, fade.

"Quoi ?", sa voix se voulait cassante même s'il se doutait qu'elle n'y ferait pas attention.

"Je veux que vous fouilliez dans mes souvenirs", répéta-t-elle, sur le même ton que précédemment.

"Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?"

"Parce que...", elle baissa la tête et il ne vit pas la petite perle salée couler le long de sa joue, rosie par la honte.

"Parce que ?", insista-t-il, d'un ton moqueur.

Elle se redressa et il aperçut la petite larme qu'elle avait versée avant qu'elle ne meure quelque part dans son cou. Il retint un haussement de sourcil incompréhensif.

"Parce que je n'ai aucun souvenir de la fin de ma journée d'hier, ni de celle d'aujourd'hui. Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi... et parce que j'ai le sentiment que... ça pourrait être grave.", dit-elle, hésitante.

Les pires idées passèrent dans la tête de Snape avant qu'il n'ait finit d'entendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Il se leva brusquement, repoussant sa chaise avec ses mollets dans un geste qu'on aurait dit de colère, et cette fois-ci, son élève sursauta. Il contourna son bureau et alla se poster devant celui d'Hermione.

"Qu'est-qui vous fait penser ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Une impression... un sentiment. Quelque chose de caché qui remplacerait les souvenirs que je n'ai pas...", avoua-t-elle difficilement, par peur qu'il ne se moque d'elle comme il savait si bien le faire.

"Quelle partie de votre journée vous manque-t-il exactement ? Est-ce la même période ?"

"Oui. Entre la fin de mon dernier cours et le début de votre heure de colle.", souffla-t-elle.

Snape croisa les bras contre son torse et fixa Hermione dans les yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne mentait pas. Mais il ne vit absolument rien car elle n'avait pas tenté de soutenir son regard.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça.", dit-il après d'interminables secondes.

Granger baissa les yeux, puis le menton. _Où est donc passée votre insupportable hardiesse de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?_

"Mais si c'est vous qui le voulez...", ajouta-t-il, doucement, presque pour lui-même. "Ce n'est pas très agréable.", il chercha son regard et finit par le trouver.

"Je sais. Harry me l'a dit."

Snape retint un grognement à l'entente de ce nom.

"Legilimens !", dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle d'une manière un peu menaçante.

Et il se retrouva parmi ses souvenirs. La première image qu'il vu fut l'ouverture de sa lettre d'admission de Poudlard; il entendait sa voix, encore enfantine, résonner autour de lui. Il vit ensuite les premiers instants du "Trio d'Or", dans le Poudlard Express, il écoutait leur voix. Il vit aussi un instant qu'il n'aurait pas aimé voir: tous les trois parlaient de lui, disant qu'il essayait de voler la pierre philosophale pour la donner à Voldemort -nom que Potter prononçait déjà sans gêne. Il vit l'intelligence extrême et précoce dont elle avait fait preuve pour passer les étapes qui séparaient Potter du Miroir du Riséd et de Voldemort. Il voyait son courage, ressentait son adrénaline, sa peur.

Il commençait à serpenter entre les souvenirs de sa deuxième année à Poudlard quand elle cria son nom. Il sortit de son esprit et la regarda s'agiter dans tous les sens sur sa chaise. Il fit le tour du bureau puis s'approcha d'elle. Il allait poser une main rassurante sur son épaule, mais se l'interdit au dernier moment.

"Granger", appela-t-il à la place.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et il y aperçut enfin un sentiment : la douleur.

"Ne partez pas si loin.", gémit-elle, le souffle court.

Il hocha la tête, surpris qu'elle ne manifeste pas sa souffrance autrement. _Gryffondor_, se remémora-t-il.

"Legilimens !"

Il chercha pendant quelques secondes les souvenirs de ces derniers jours avant de plonger dedans. Il se trouva alors au milieu de sa propre salle, sous un point de vue qu'il n'avait jamais eu. C'était sa première heure de colle de la semaine: elle fixait Weasley, amusée, car il était effrayé par les araignées._ Quel trouillard !_ Il avança encore un peu dans son esprit, jusqu'aux souvenirs de la veille. Son dernier cours. Dans les couloirs, il croisa virtuellement Harry, Ron, Pansy, Drago, Fred (ou George ?) ainsi que Blaise. Puis il y eut une discrète coupure dans ses souvenirs -pas assez cependant pour qu'il ne passe à côté- et il la vit marcher dans le couloir menant aux cachots. Il se vit lui retirer cinq points pour son retard puis il se retrouva à nouveau dans sa salle de cours à regarder ce que Granger avait regardé, ressentir ce qu'elle avait ressentit -presque rien.

Il avança un peu encore, se retrouvant au milieu d'une foule de Gryffondor -son pire cauchemar-, au moment où Malfoy avait bousculé Weasley avant de s'arrêter devant Granger. Puis à la fin de son cours, quand elle partait, presque en courant. Et une nouvelle coupure, jusqu'à ses récents souvenirs. Jusqu'aux dernières secondes; il ressentait l'horrible mal de tête et l'engourdissement qu'elle subissait sans se plaindre, et il se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi elle ne s'autorisait pas à le faire. Il sortit de son esprit et il fut presque rassuré d'entendre le petit cri aigu qu'elle poussa à ce moment-là.

Quand elle fut calmée, il prit la parole.

"Je n'ai rien vu, Miss Granger", mentit-il, inexpressif.

"D'accord.", elle baissa les yeux.

Snape fixa sa montre tout en rejoignant son bureau, il était 19h20.

"Sortez.", dur comme la pierre.

"Mais..."

"Sortez.", froid comme la mort.

Il la regarda rassembler ses affaires puis s'en aller. Il lui répondit du bout des lèvres quand elle lui dit au revoir.

Une fois la porte fermée, il se leva, prit un petit flacon sur une de ses multiples étagères et il pointa le bout de sa baguette contre sa tempe. Doucement, il retira les souvenirs de Granger de sa mémoire et les glissa dans le petit récipient de verre. Il attendit encore un peu avant de sortir de son cachot, en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Il murmura le mot de passe, monta les escaliers en colimaçon et tapa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit presque instantanément.

"Que me vaut votre visite, Severus ?", questionna le vieil homme en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Il lui montra le petit flacon.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?", demanda Albus en le prenant entre ses doigts. "Un souvenir ?", demanda-t-il plus pour en savoir d'avantage que pour en avoir la confirmation.

"De Granger", précisa Snape en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face du bureau du directeur.

Dumbledore se demandait comment Severus avait pu se procurer un souvenir d'Hermione -et pourquoi il l'avait fait- pendant qu'il sortait la Pensine de son placard. Alors qu'il versait les dernières gouttes du liquide dans celle-ci, Snape décida de lui en dire plus :

"Elle dit ne pas se rappeler les deux heures se trouvant entre le dernier cours de sa journée et le début de mon heure de colle, d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. Elle m'a demandé de fouiller dans son esprit pour voir si je n'y voyais rien d'anormal... Et j'ai noté ces deux coupures étranges correspondant aux moments dont elle ne se souvient pas. Je voudrais votre avis."

"Seul le sort d'Oubliette a cet effet, Severus."

"Je sais."

Le directeur plongea la tête dans sa Pensine et consulta les souvenirs que Snape venait de lui confier. Et il vit ce que celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas remarqué. Quand il se redressa, il posa son regard dans le sien et lui dit :

"N'avez-vous donc pas vu ?"

Snape, qui avait décidé que la perte des souvenirs de son élève était dû à une blague de Potter et Weasley, se leva en se disant que, d'après le ton que venait d'employer Albus, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il ne parlait pas, attendant visiblement que le professeur avoue sa faute.

"Non."

"Vous n'avez pas fait attention à Drago, Severus. Regardez la lueur dans ses yeux. Elle me rappelle celle que vous aviez dès vos onze ans, quand vous regardiez Lily. Et celle que vous aviez en regardant James."

La tentation et le dégoût. L'envie et la vengeance._ L'amour et la haine_.

"Vous pensez vraiment que...", commença Snape en fixant les yeux de Drago dans ses souvenirs.

"Je ne sais pas, Severus."


End file.
